Amante de una estrella
by TheDarckAngel
Summary: Ella esta segura de lo que siente, pero no tiene el valor de decírselo. El no sabe que es lo que en verdad siente, pero aun así quiera saberlo aunque no sepa como. Lo bueno es que existen los amigos.


_**Los personajes y serie son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos saben que Natsu siempre ha tenido esa regla de siempre ayudar a quien lo necesite y saben de sobra que aquella simple regla les ha hecho a él y sus amigos, vivir increíbles aventuras donde siempre terminan triunfantes, donde siempre son felicitados por arriesgar su vida, por defender a todos.

Si. Natsu siempre tan dispuesto a ayudar a quien se lo pide.

Esta tan dispuesto que jamás se da cuenta de lo que causa de más en la gente, y Yukino sí que era un gran ejemplo en todo ello.

Ella vio otra faceta en el chico, ella vio a otra persona diferente de la que ella creía que veía, ella termino por aceptar que….ese chico ya estaba completamente en su cabeza. Sin oportunidad de salir de ahí en ningún momento.

Natsu termino siendo el único pensamiento de la joven, siendo presa de muchos sentimientos a causa de él.

Pero no fue en ese momento en el que ella caía a sus pies, llorando, que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada, no, tardo tiempo en darse ella misma cuenta de lo que realmente sentía, incluso creyó que solo era admiración lo que sentía por el joven pelirrosa.

Pero aquel pensamiento cambio.

Yukino no era el tipo de chicas que sentía deseos de golpear a la gente solo por ver como otra persona, del género femenino, demostrar tales afectos al chico y es que un solo abrazo podía ser el detonante de algo tan…lindo por así decirlo.

Pero no dijo nada.

Solo sintió su corazón lentamente romperse, y esa fue la excusa perfecta para ir a descansar temprano ese día.

Cuando volvió a ser parte del gremio que la había corrido, creyó que eso de alguna forma la ayudaría a saber que era lo que tenía, porque desde la última vez que lo vio, no había parado de imaginárselo en tan diferentes escenarios.

Escenarios que a su parecer, eran tan dulces y pintorescos, dándose cuenta, en un punto después.

Que ella estaba enamorada…..de Natsu Dragnell.

Hubo días en los que ni siquiera pensó en ir a su gremio para visitar a sus amigos, ver como estaban, hablar con ellos, no, los siguientes días se las paso en su habitación, encerrada, recostada en su cama, siendo su almohada su única compañía y amiga en todo ese tiempo.

Quería quitárselo de la cabeza de una vez por todas, pero…..al final fallo.

Y más aún cuando los dragones gemelos fueron los primeros en descubrir la razón del porque ella no los había ido a visitar.

No eran idiotas, bueno….no tanto. Pero conocían las emociones tan bien como las palmas de sus manos, así que no tardaron tanto en descubrirla y aún más cuando ya la habían visto, desde lejos, el cómo miraba al queridísimo mata dragones.

Y la verdad era que no fueron los únicos en darse cuenta de todo, solo fueron los primeros que tuvieron el valor de hablarle.

**.**

**.**

-Yukino-san?.- hablo Sting junto a su mejor amigo, quienes estaban parados aun lado de la puerta mientras, débilmente tocaban la puerta. Estaban solos, no querían que sus pequeños compañeros gatunos sean espectadores de lo que harían, aunque claro que no llegarían tan lejos…..verdad?.

Cuando pararon de tocar lo primero que paso fue sentir un silencio tan tenso que incluso los dragones gemelos sentían ganas de salir corriendo, lo bueno fue que al final ese silencio fue interrumpido por la….triste voz de su compañera.

-Estoy ocupada, vuelvan después.- su voz estaba cansada y completamente apagada, no fue difícil saber que había llorado.

Pero ellos no se fueron, a decir verdad, la segunda vez que tocaron fue tan distinta como la primera.

_BOOM…._

La puerta cayo, completamente destruida, dejando ver a dos chicos con un aura poderosa y envolvente que asusto a la inquilina del lugar.

-Pero que co!…- intento decir algo pero lo único que sintió fue un golpe en la nuca y de ahí….todo se volvió oscuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Te pasaste.- fue lo que dijo Rogue a su compañero una vez colocaron a su compañera en la parte trasera del transporte.

-Vamos! que lo de amarrarla fue tu idea.- gruño entre dientes mientras sentado al frente, hacia caminar al par de caballos y avanzaban.

-Pero tú fuiste quien la golpeo.- contraataco mientras sonreía de manera burlona.

-Querías que ella nos armara un alboroto!, sabes muy bien como reaccionaria si se lo decimos sin estar al menos en modo de defensa.

-Pero…..

-Pero nada, ahora solo tenemos que llevarla junto a Minerva para que ella y las demás chicas la arreglen. Solo hay que apegarnos al plan.

-Y vaya con lo mismo, sigo diciendo que ese plan terminara siendo un desastre.

-Que insinúas.- le dijo molesto mientras le miraba con una sonrisa perversa.

-Lo que piensas.- sin inmutarse, también le lanzo una mirada aterradora.

Ambos se miraron con rivalidad por unos momentos, pero al final solo bufaron molestos y volvieron ambas miradas al camino.

-Solo espero que todo salga bien.- dijo Rogue mientras se acomodaba mejor.

-Vamos! Que es tu mejor amiga, además no estará sola, si lo último sale mal tendrá a su gremio respaldándola.

Lo último logro calmar al pelinegro, sabía muy bien que pasara si lo último no sale bien, es su mejor amiga y debería saber de sobra que ella es alguien fuerte y con un espirito inquebrantable pero…el amor, con ello es a lo que temía. La conocía muy bien, sabía que si todo salía mal no lo soportaría, joder! Incluso llora con escenas de películas que ni siquiera ponen triste a quien los ve.

-Solo sigamos, la princesa estará enojada sino llegamos rápido.- y ante lo dicho, ambos tragaron saliva.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uno espera ser recibido como el maestro que es, siendo saludado gentilmente mientras las chicas lo miraban y reían tontamente. Pero una bienvenida así estaba demasiado lejos para el rubio.

-Porque tardaste tanto!.- fueron las únicas palabras que escucho antes de caer al piso, completamente desmayado.- Y bien Rogue, porque tardaron tanto.- demando saber con una sonrisa demasiado oscura a su parecer.

-N-no nos quería abrir.- fue su respuesta, maldijo a su compañero caído prefiriendo ser el que estaba en el suelo.

Al verla inspeccionar el carruaje suspiro con tranquilidad al ver como sacaba, sin mucho cuidado, a su compañera y la dejaba caer al suelo, se sorprendió mucho al ver como Minerva la golpeaba por segunda vez después de dar signos de comenzar a despertarse.

-Bueno, al menos hicieron bien al mantenerla cautiva.- dicho eso levanto al Maestro caído y sin causar sorpresa, beso a Sting sin despertarlo.

No era de esperarse que después de ser rescata así por Sting, durante la pelea contra Tartaros, querría hacerlo suyo, declarándolo como su Novio al llegar a Fiore mientras lo besaba ante todos y lo peor que hizo Sting fue eso mismo, corresponder al beso, ante todas las miradas sorprendidas de la gente que los vio.

Eran una pareja rara, pero quien era el para decir algo, después de ser amenazado a muerte por ella claro está.

Y como dice el dicho, detrás de un gran hombre hay una mujer que lo controla.

Incluso todos eran conscientes de que el Maestro era otra, pero nadie decía nada.

-Bien hecho cariño.- dijo ella con un leve sonrojo.

-D-de n-nada.- respondió adolorido mientras felizmente se tocaba en el lugar donde había sido golpeado.

-Muy bien.- dijo soltando a su novio mientras ahora se dirigía al público femenino.- Chicas, tenemos cosas por hacer.

Y vaya que sí que tenían trabajo por hacer, Yukino andaba por así decirlo….poco presentable, eso de mantenerse cautiva ella sola sí que tenía repercusiones demasiado altas. Estaba en piyama, la misma piyama de ya hace varios días, su cabello estaba maltrecho y poco cuidado, además de que ni siquiera su cuerpo daba muestras de haber tocado el agua en mucho tiempo.

Ahora Sting y Rogue sabían la razón del porque su habitación mantenía un olor demasiado fuerte para ellos, además de que su olfato de Dragón Slayer no ayudo mucho que digamos.

Ambos Dragones Gemelos se mantuvieron intranquilos al ver como Minerva sonreía de manera demasiado….tranquila a su parecer, además de que al doblar por el pasillo juraron escuchar una risa, una risa que les puso los pelos de puntas a ambos.

Tragaron saliva y se dispusieron a esperar pacientemente a su amiga, de la cual dudaban si saldría de las manos de las chicas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Como que ya se tardaron, ¿no?.- cuestiono el rubio mirando por enésima vez el pasillo por donde desaparecieron.

-Tranquilo, déjalas trabajar.- después de ello solo volvieron a mantenerse en silencio.

Rogue no era alguien a quien podían calificar como una persona chismosa, a decir verdad, poco le importaba los problemas personales de sus compañeros, no por ser mala persona, sino que ya sabía cómo acabaría todo, los conocía a la perfección como para saber que al final el mismo terminara haciendo todo y por si fuera poco terminaría siendo responsable de todo.

Y eso es algo que no apreciaba demasiado.

Pero había algo que le llamaba demasiado la atención, el cómo su amigo logro convencer al mago Dragon Slayer de fuego a venir a dar un paseo con Yukino con la patética excusa de que ella al parecer tenía un problema.

Aunque no podía decir de más porque poco escucho a su amigo mantener una conversación vía lacrima con el pelirrosa, solo escucho aquella oración ya que para su mala suerte había sido llamado para resolver un problema de uno de sus compañeros.

Maldijo su suerte por preocuparse por sus compañeros anteriormente.

Talvez el pelirrosa tenía un corazón demasiado bondadoso como para darse cuenta que aquellas palabras tenían una doble intención, o talvez simplemente…..no, debía ser otra cosa.

-Sting.- llamo a su amigo, quien corto contacto visual por donde sus amigas (Y novia) habían desaparecido para mirarlo a él, quien solo levanto curioso su cabeza en señal de _''Que sucede?''.- _Como le hiciste para ''Casi'' terminar las fases de tu plan?.- fue sutil, intentando no parecer demasiado curioso.

Sting abrió un poco los ojos ante aquel cuestionamiento, sin duda sorprendido, pero rápidamente cambio de postura a por una demasiado….presumida.

-Ohhh! Sabía que la intriga de mi plan era alta, pero no pensé que hasta tú tendrías curiosidad ante un magnifico plan como el mío.- y sonrió, con superioridad mientras Rogue maldecía su suerte.

-Déjate de bromas y habla.- ordeno tomando al rubio de su camisa y le lanzaba una mirada demostrando su frustración.

Sting pareció relajarse un poco ante aquella potente mirada.

-Tranquilo, después lo sabrás todo.- dijo con una sutil confianza en su mirada logrando solo poner más curioso al pelinegro.

Iba a replicar pero la intervención de murmullos femeninos acercarse les corto la conversación.

-Vamos.- ordeno el rubio mientras caminaba hacia el carruaje con una sonrisa de superioridad, sonrisa que solo molesto más a su amigo quien lo siguió a regañadientes.

-Todo esta listo, ya pueden irse.- dijo Minerva mientras que con uso de su magia, lograba meter a Yukino al carruaje, eso y también que una sábana le cubría todo el cuerpo.

-Puedo saber porque la envolviste como un regalo?..- pregunto Rogue algo preocupado mientras a aludida sonreía de manera cómplice y un poco aterradora.

-Creo que solo una persona tiene que verla, y no creo que ninguno de ustedes tenga el derecho de ver tan magnífico trabajo que nosotras hemos hecho.- sentencio mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de superioridad.- Ahora váyanse que ya pronto es la hora.

Y en efecto, faltaba poco para que el sol se pusiera en su máximo esplendor así que sin perder tiempo ambos Dragon Slayers subieron al vehículo, no sin antes que Sting permitiera despedirse de su amante atrapándola en un beso demasiado…no apto para mayores.

-_''Raros''_.- pensó el pelinegro algo asqueado al ver tan lasciva escena.

Despidiéndose con una mano en alto, los dos magos se pusieron en marcha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ciudad de Magnolia….Gremio ''Fairy Tail''….._

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Nee luce, esto es necesario?.- pregunto nuestro pelirrosa favorita a su compañera mientras veía su reflejo con detenimiento.- Es necesario que vaya así.-Señalándose a sí mismo y sacando un suspiro de cansancio por parte de la chica rubia.

-Nastu.-pronuncio con aburrimiento con un tono demostrando su molestia.- Cuantas veces te he dicho que al lugar donde vas y lo que vas a hacer es totalmente diferente a lo que piensas.

Natsu solo la miro totalmente confundido, sacando de sus casillas cada vez más a su compañera.

-Supongo que tendré que repetirlo nuevamente.- soltó un suspiro en total resignación.- en primera, a lo que vas no es una reunión común entre amigos, a lo que vas…..-decía mientras que con sus manos creaba escenas imaginarias.-…..es a una cita, CITA!, así que por nada del mundo tienes que..-

-Intentar no causar ningún destrozo, no comer como lo hago regularmente, portarme bien, decirle lo muy bonita que esta, halagarla en todo momento que pueda, comportarme como un ''Caballero'' como Erza me enseño…..- sintió una corriente recórrerle toda la espalda al nombrar a la chica de cabello escarlata.-…no ponerme a hablar solo yo, principalmente escucharla yo y que además tengo que pensar muy bien todo antes de decir algo.- termino de decir el Dragón Slayer de fuego mientras se dejaba caer con cansancio en la silla que estaba detrás suyo.

-Bueno, al menos te lo aprendiste.- aunque no lo pareciera, estaba totalmente sorprendida al saber que su mejor amigo al menos si la había escuchado en algo.

-No podría decirle yo mismo lo que siento por ella y dejarnos todo esto a un lado, no creo que sea nece…..- paro en seco al sentir el aura maligna de su mejor amiga.

-Natsu!, que te dije sobre eso.- reprendió con un golpe directo a la cabeza.-Ella es una dama como yo, si alguien sabe más sobre estos asuntos somos nosotras mismas, acaso quieres tener una charla más con Mira, Erza y Lissana.

-Pero…..no lo sé, es que aún no sé cómo me siento yo…es cierto que yo sentí algo al verla llorar, algo que aún no identifico, pero no sé si esto sea lo correcto, y si solo fue mi necesidad de ayudarla….-

-A tal extremo.- menciono Lucy con ironía.- Puedo pensar eso de mí, pero lo mío fue distinto, ya éramos mejores amigos para ese entonces, además de que todo el gremio fue en mi rescate.- dijo recordando lo de su secuestro.- Esto es muy diferente, prácticamente ni la conocías, apenas y la habías visto, y cabe recalcar que durante una pelea del gremio en el torneo, habías mencionado que algo habías visto en ella, solo que no sabías que era.

El pelirrosa asintió dándole la razón.

-Al principio tuve mis dudas, pero después y durante los juegos mágicos llegue a una conclusión….no fue solo compañerismo, fue algo mas y estoy completamente segura de que al final de hoy obtendrás todas las respuestas a tus dudas.

-Pero y si…-

-No saces conclusiones apresuradas, solo espera.-

-Y si solo quiere agradecerme, eso es muy…..-

-Lo dudo.- pero ante la mirada interrogante del chico siguió hablando.- Sabes, hace tiempo pensé lo mismo sobre ti, creí que me gustabas.- observo como el pelirrosa abría los ojos de la sorpresa.- pero después de verte con detenimiento, además de que Locky ayudo un poco.- al nombrarlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante la atenta mirada de su mejor amigo.- En fin, resulto que solo te admiraba y como ves ahora salgo con Locky.

-Y eso en que ayuda.- pregunto curioso al no saber cuál era la enseñanza de todo aquello.

-Fácil, ella siente algo además de solo ''admirarte''.- sonrió al ver a Natsu sonrojarse levemente ante aquella palabra.- Y lo afirmo, pero cambiemos de tema ya que como te dije, todas tus dudas serán resueltas al final de la noche.

-De acuerdo.- dijo con resignación.

**.**

**.**

Que era lo que sentía en verdad.

Solo era amistad.

Compañerismo.

O algo más.

Sabia de sobra que poco conocía sobre estos temas, incluso el mismo lo admitió, pero aun así…..incluso a su edad debería saber al menos un poco, se regañó mentalmente por solo estar enfocado a la lucha y el volverse más fuerte, ya que como dice Mira:

''_De que sirve tener toda esa fuerza si no tienes a la persona adecuada para proteger''_

En un principio pudo decir con seguridad que para él sus amigos eran los más importantes, y aunque aún lo pensaba, supo que aquellas palabras por parte de la albina tenían un doble significado.

Y parecía que pronto lo sabría.

Recordó con miedo los últimos días.

A Erza regañándole, enseñándole buenos modales, recordando las golpizas que recibió por intentar huir.

A Lissana enseñándole por no saber cómo usar los cubiertos, incluso happy sabía más sobre eso que él, cosa que le molesto bastante.

A Mira con un uniforme de Maestra, quien le enseñaba sobre los sentimientos de las chicas, gustos y todas aquellas cosas que para una mujer, era lo mejor del mundo.

A Lucy, quien junto a Locky, le llevaron de compras, bueno, al menos ese día no sufrió el solo.

Sonrió.

**.**

**.**

-Natsu.- escucho a su amiga hablarle sacándole de sus pensamientos.- Debemos irnos ya.

Posiblemente aun sea un tonto.

Pero al menos ya tiene una idea de que era aquello que sentía.

Feliz.

Se puso en marcha a su encuentro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yukino en su vida había sentido tanto dolor en su cabeza después de estar ebria ella sola por más de tres días, y todo a causa de cierto chico con cabellera rosada. Tomo con la tonta idea de ahogar sus penas como muchas personas lo hacen, parecía buena opción de no ser que por que al final solo lo recordó más.

Se levantó tomando su tiempo, irguió su espalda para aligerar su mala postura, torció la cabeza levemente, estiro todo su cuerpo con el fin de aligerar sus movimientos, pero entonces…..recordó.

Su habitación siendo invadida por sus mejores amigos, de ahí todo fue borroso ya que lo último que sintió fue un leve golpe en su nuca y de ahí…todo se volvió oscuridad, no espera, también despertó no hace mucho, vio a varias caras conocidas hablar sobre ella, bañándola y cuando quiso volver a decir algo.

PUMMMM!

Todo se volvió negro otra vez.

Levanto su vista ligeramente, tratando de saber dónde se encontraba, aún estaba algo oscuro pero eso se debía a que tenía una manta encima de ella. Se lo quito y vaya sorpresa la que se llevó.

Estaba en un carruaje, sus mejores amigos iban al frente discutiendo como siempre lo hacían, echo un vistazo a la vista y vaya su sorpresa al ver que estaban en las calles de Magnolia.

Bajo la mirada esperando ver lo que esperaba. Suspiro con alivio al saber que estaba vestida.

Espera…. Abrió los ojos sin poder creérselo.

Esa ropa no era suya, era demasiado cara y bonita, debió costarle una fortuna para quien se lo haya puesto, sintió algo redondo en uno de sus bolsillos.

Era un espejo…uno muy bonito.

Y entonces….se vio.

Estaba bañada, vestida con ropas que juraría eran parecidas a las de la princesa Hisui, estaba maquillada, sin dejar ninguna imperfección a la vista, olio el perfume, era su favorita, Almendras. Pero entonces cayó en cuenta de algo.

Como había llegado a pasar todo esto sin darse cuenta.

-Hey!.- le llamo Sting sorprendiéndola.- mira que duermes más que la bella durmiente, ya pensaba yo que seguirías dormida incluso durante tu cita.

Y recordó.

-Quien me golpeo.- eso sonaba más a una orden y solo uno fue más rápido y listo que el otro.

-Rogue.- respondió con rapidez antes que el pelinegro.

-¡Pero que dic.- demasiado lento, lo último que vio fueron pájaros volando a su alrededor y un puño marcado en su mentón.

-Vaya, doy gracias a no ser yo qui…-y lo último que vio fue a Minerva sosteniendo un látigo mientras sonreía de manera macabra.

-acuh!.- se quejaron ambos.- ¡que te sucede porque nos golpe.- pero se callaron cuando una mirada aterradora cayó sobre ellos.

Era todo un espectáculo, y la gente de Magnolia pensaba igual.

-¡Porque me secuestraron, a donde me llevan, quien me vistió y más les vale no haber sido ustedes!.- amenazo mientras la gente que pasaba los miraba un tanto extrañados.

-Tranquila.- dijeron ambos.

-Tranquila mis….-

-Hey!.- una voz demasiado conocida les llego hasta los oídos, ambos Dragones Gemelos sonrieron, Yukino casi cae.

-Hola Natsu-san!.- saludo con respeto el rubio. Rogue solo levanto su mano derecha en modo de saludo.

-Ehh como es-Que les paso en el rostro!.- dijo sorprendido al ver en ambos marcas de golpes en ambos rostros.

Ambos se miraron para después responder.

-Nada.

-Bueno Natsu yo me voy.- se despidió Lucy siendo llevada arrastrada por Locky mientras solo se limitaba a saludar con una gota en la cabeza.

-Nosotros igual, nos vemos en un par de horas, o talvez mañana no se ahí nos avisas.-y sin darle oportunidad de dejarle hablar al pelinegro, lo tomo del cuello y se lo llevo junto al carruaje. Dejando a una Yukino en Shock mientras procesaba lo que pasaba.

-Son divertidos, no Yukino?.- dijo con tranquilidad sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Que era lo que pasaba.

Como había llegado a esto.

Y porque razón Natsu esta…..Vestido de traje, sonriéndole de manera tranquila, es que no sabe que eso solo provocara que salga corriendo, lamentablemente sus pies no reacción, quiere huir pero a la vez quedarse.

Qué demonios pasaba!

-A-ah! Si.- respondió como pudo a la vez que comenzaba a sonreír de manera nerviosa mientras se ponía a jugar con sus manos.

-Entonces…..comenzamos.- no quería admitirlo pero esto de alguna forma le ponía algo incómodo y más cuando veía como ella le miraba un tanto confundida, sin olvidar el notable sonrojo que ella mostraba.

-A-a q-que se refiere…..Natsu-san?.- pregunto temerosa sin poder mirarle a la cara.

-A nuestra cita por supuesto.- hablo con tanta naturalidad sin percibir una pequeña punzada en su estómago….definitivamente necesitaba algo que comer.

-Eh! A-a-a-a q-q-que se r-r-refiere con nues-tra ci-ci-cita!.- apenas y podía articular una oración sin sentir sus pies fallarles o sus manos temblarles, juraría que estuvo a punto de caer desmayada.

El la miro algo divertido, Mira tenía razón….Espera! Se supone que esa forma de hablar era porque….mmmmmm debía estar ner-nerviosa, pero, porque lo estaría. Talvez porque…..

-Tranquila.- le dijo mientras le tomaba ambas manos con la intención de calmarla, según Lissana esa era una buena idea.

Pero aquello solo la puso más tensa, pero aquella tención era por así decirlo….diferente a la que usualmente conocía, no por nada ya había huido antes de él, solo que esa pequeña muestra de afecto, esa pequeña acción por parte de él, la había relajado un poco, sus labios dejaron de curvarse y por primera vez desde que despertó…..pudo ser capaz de verle directamente a los ojos.

-Ya estas mejor?.- pregunto sin dejar de sonreírle mientras ella asentía con lentitud.-Bueno, que te parece si vamos a comer algo primero?.- iba a decir que no tenía hambre pero un sonido por parte de su estómago la contradijo de idea, bajo la cabeza algo avergonzada recordando que desde la mañana no había probado ningún bocado.

De verdad tenía hambre.

-Está bien.- dijo mientras desviaba un poco la mirada haciendo un leve puchero, puchero que por alguna razón le pareció demasiado lindo y divertido a Natsu.

-Entonces vamos, conozco el lugar perfecto.- y sin soltar su mano en ningún momento, ambos se pusieron en marcha para disfrutar de su mutua compañía mientras degustaban de una rica cena.

Ella sonriendo sin saber que el chico tenía un pequeño color en el rostro, muy parecido al que ella misma tenia impregnado en sus mejillas.

**.**

**.**

Podía decirse que ya tenía todo preparado, bueno…ya le tenían todo preparado a él y Yukino, aunque no sabía si agradecer o sentirse un poco ofendido al dudar de él. Ya sabía que a las chicas les gustaba esos tipos de restaurantes, no por nada tuvo que sufrir regaños por parte de Lucy, Erza y Lissana cuando paraban a comer después de una dura misión.

Sonrió un poco al recordar sus caras cuando siempre las llevaba a un bar de mala suerte, aunque se maldecía un poco por dejarlas expuestas ante hombres con intenciones no muy buenas sobre ellas. Lo bueno era que al menos eso ya lo había aprendido.

Después esta eso de que le ordenaron comer hasta llenarse esta misma tarde, aunque en un principio lo agradeció supo después sus verdaderas intenciones, y eso sí que le dolió, como podía saber que en lugares así tenía que comer con ''Delicadeza y tranquilidad'' como Mira le había dicho, ahora sabe para qué fueron las lecciones de Erza.

Bueno. Al menos todo iba bien, supo que decir gracias a las chicas.

Habían estado platicando de cosas triviales, aunque en un principio quiso hacer toda una escena de todas sus batallas donde él había ganado, aunque eso le intrigo un poco, era la primera vez que quería alardear sobre sus victorias con ella, bueno, al final tuvo que resistirse un poco, ni tanto por al final termino haciendo un poco de ruido al momento de hablar el.

La conoció mejor, quien diría que ella era muy divertida, aunque cuando llegaron apenas y decía algo, siendo el quien rompió el tenso silencio que los invadía, después de aquello Yukino hablo con más seguridad, sonrió, rio, pudo ver una gran seguridad en ella. No sabía porque le habían dicho que estaba muy decaída pues la veía más animada que durante los grandes juegos mágicos.

Hubo algo que lo dejo curioso y eso fue el extraño ''Aleteo'' en su estómago, pensó que tenía hambre pero al terminar su segundo plato supo que estaba completamente lleno, dejándolo con la intriga de aquel….suceso.

Algo tenía que saber, pero el problema era que no sabía que.

-Yukino.- hablo mientras ponía ambos cubiertos en su plato vacío.

-Si Natsu-san.- hablo tranquila, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sting, bueno, él me dijo hace unos días que….bueno, tenías algo que decirme.- aunque la verdad era que ya sabía que era, quería escucharlo por parte de ella.

-Oh!.- dijo con sorpresa a la vez que volvía a sentir sus nervios fluir nuevamente.-Bueno yo…..-que iba a decir, tenía el lugar y momento perfecto, que le impedía decirlo, lo tenía de frente, sonriendo nerviosamente como si él ya lo supi…..-_''Te matare Sting''._

Sin ningún aviso, con brusquedad se levantó de su asiento y con rapidez abandono el lugar ante la sorprendida mirada del pelirrosa.

-Yukino espera!.- dijo sin perder tiempo a la vez que el también hacia lo mismo, no sin antes dejar el dinero de la comida, y se dispuso a seguirla.

Aunque ya no la veía, tenía otros métodos para encontrarla.

**.**

**.**

-_''Lo matare, si, seguro que lo matare! Como se atreve a divulgar….cosas que no le importan!, aparte de eso, como es que lo supo, no, eso no importa, eso no me impedirá matarlo''.-_pensaba mientras caminaba apretando ambos puños.- _''A quien engaño…seguro me hacía un favor, sabía bien que…..no tenía ninguna oportunidad''._

-Para por favor.

Estaba enojada, con él, con ella misma, con Sting, con todos.

-Solo dilo.- pidió sin sentir como varias lágrimas caían por su rostro.- solo dilo y vete.

-No lo diré si no me lo dices tú primera.- respondió con seriedad. Pero aquella seriedad desapareció cuando ella le dio la cara y pudo ver perfectamente su rostro.

Estaba llorando, estaba enojada.

-ME GUSTAS! Contento! Ahora bien, solo dímelo y podre largarme antes de que todos ustedes se siguán burlando de mí!.

-No me estoy burlando de nadie.

-Pues no lo parece, si ya lo sabias para que hicieron todo esto, solo debiste decírmelo, solo debiste recha…-

-No pensaba rechazarte.- y ella se calló, con los ojos bien abiertos mientras le veía confundida.- Yo…..bueno, nunca o no que yo sepa ha habido una chica al que yo le guste, así que cuando Sting me lo dijo no le había entendido, creí que se refería a otra cosa, incluso Lucy y Mira lo sabían, también me lo dijeron, pero aún seguía sin entender, no fue sino hasta que ellas me lo explicaron.

Se detuvo para mirarla un momento, al menos ya no estaba enojada y sus lágrimas ya habían cesado, sintió alivio y tomo un poco de aire antes de seguir hablando ante la atenta mirada de la chica.

-Las chicas de mi gremio y el tuyo se habían puesto de acuerdo en un plan del cual yo no estaba enterado hasta esta tarde, en un principio me negué a seguirles con el juego pero, quería saber, quería escucharlo por parte de ti, no podía darte una respuesta hasta después de saberlo, y ahora que lo se…..aun no que hacer.- vio como ella esbozaba una sonría amarga y parecía que las lágrimas volvían a hacer acto de presencia.- Pero aun así.- ella le volvió a mirar.

-No puedo negar sentir un revoloteo en mi estómago cada vez que te nombraban, no podía negar que algo había despertado en mí cuando te vi destrozada aquel día durante los juegos, desde ese día solo había pensado en protegerte, en ayudarte, en…hacerte feliz, por eso, aunque no estoy seguro quiero que….quiero que nos diésemos una oportunidad para saber si lo que siento…es lo mismo que tu sientes por mí.

Talvez Natsu no lo sabía, pero aquello que había dicho parecía ser más una confesión que otra cosa.

Yukino lentamente se acercó a Natsu, ocultando sus ojos con su propio cabello. Por su parte el pelirrosa estaba demasiado nervioso como para hablar, aunque si no fuera por lo que sucedió a continuación, jamás habría sentido la necesidad de llegar al final con ella.

Lo beso.

Y el a ella.

No podían decir si era lo correcto.

Pero ella le amaba.

Y él también la amaba, solo que aún no se daba cuenta.

Pero lo que ambos querían.

Era estar juntos, sin importar si aquella relación no fuera duradera.

Ella quería estar con él.

Y él quería emprender un camino junto a ella.

Sin importar a donde lo lleve.

Solo.

Quería estar con ella un poco más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bueno, que puedo decir en primer lugar.**_

_**Una disculpa por tardar.**_

_**O solo desearles una feliz navidad.**_

_**Aunque que puedo decir.**_

_**Aun me faltan tres One-shots más.**_

_**Un NatsuXMinerva, que muy probablemente lo subiré mañana u hoy si aún tengo tiempo.**_

_**Un NastuXMira que lo subiré el treinta.**_

_**Y el NatsuXErza que también es ese día o el treintaiuno.**_

_**O no sé.**_

_**Talvez juntar los dos últimos para que sea un poco más….. .**_

_**Dejen su opinión que ayuda a este novato escritor.**_

_**Creo que ya fue suficiente así que…..XD.**_

_**TheDarckAngel se despide.**_

_**BYEBYEBYE.**_

_**XD.**_


End file.
